


Blown.

by josephjoestar



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, I HAVE GOT NO IDEA OF WHAT I AM DOING, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josephjoestar/pseuds/josephjoestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aleks gives Proton a blow job and Proton dies a bit because he's gay and fairly innocent. (This is porn ENTIRELY without plot and I apologize)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blown.

                Proton sits quite messily on the bed, breathing messy and quickened thanks to his boyfriend’s constant stimulation. Aleks’s face lay between his thighs while he slowly licked the shy male’s hardened cock, swirling his tongue around his tip while staring sensually at him from… _down there_ from behind his dark hair. He definitely wouldn’t be getting out of that situation anytime soon. Nevertheless, it’s not as if he wasn’t enjoying it.

                In fact, he felt like he was enjoying it _way_ too much, as he gasped seeking for breath when his lover took a bit more of his length inside his mouth and raked his nails on his chest. Unsure on how to act, he thrusted his erect member inside the man’s mouth, hands going down and grasping black curls. Aleks gagged a bit and managed to get out a moan afterwards. Shit. _Shit_.

This was too much for Proton to handle. A loud sigh leaves his plump, rosy lips, along with an apparently satisfied groan from his boyfriend, which was slowly taking more of his length inside his mouth, and hummed around his throbbing length.  At this point, all he wanted was to beg for release and cum all over Aleks’s face. It wouldn’t be very polite, but it definitely was a priority for him at that moment.

Another moan escapes his lips, this time accompanied by his weak warning. “A-Aleks…! A-Ah! I-I think I’m gonna…!” At the same time, the black haired man gets his mouth off his dick and rubs it frantically, never breaking eye contact. Toes curling, heat pooling in his stomach, he knew what this meant. Not much after, all he sees is white, throwing himself back onto the bed in bliss.

The other man sits by Proton’s side, taking a deep breath while reaching out for a tissue box that laid on the side table near the bed. The grey haired young man blushes after staring at his boyfriend’s face. “I-I…! Shit, I’m so sorry…! Do you need any help cleaning up?” The older man simply shrugs it off, cleaning the sticky, white liquid from his glasses with tissues.

The thing Proton didn’t know, however, was that Aleks would ask for a round two.


End file.
